underworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Varga
Varga is a Vampire in Underworld: Blood Wars. He is a Death Dealer in the Eastern Coven following the Purges. He’s the lover of Semira before David reveals he’s the true ruler of the Eastern Coven. Not much is known about Varga’s past. ''Underworld: Blood Wars'' When Thomas arrives at the Eastern Coven, he is greeted by Varga who leads him to Semira who wishes to meet with him privately before Thomas meets with the Vampire Council. Varga is shown to be Semira's lover and after the arrival of Selene, plots with Semira against her. As Selene trains the "raw recruits" of the Death Dealer army, Varga challenges her to a fight in a caged-in training area Varga had designed himself as a demonstration to the recruits. While sparring, Varga handles himself fairly well against Selene before cutting her palm with a knife poisoned with nightshade as part of Semira's plan. On Semira's orders, Varga then uses ultraviolet ammunition to murder the raw recruits and frame Selene. Varga and Semira later find Thomas and David rescuing Selene. As David continues to free Selene, Thomas engages Semira and Varga in a two-on-one fight in which Varga is knocked unconscious but Semira kills Thomas while he is distracted. A stunned Varga and Semira watch as David and Selene are able to escape in the sunlight, having been previously unaware of their ability to "day walk." Semira later berates Varga for the amount of nightshade he used against Selene, resulting in Semira having to wait to drink Selene's blood and he witnesses Semira later drink the blood and become a Vampire-Corvinus Strain Hybrid. Varga and his Death Dealers are later present when Semira confronts the Vampire Council and he follows her orders to take aim at the Council as part of her coup. However, David returns and reveals himself to be the son of the Vampire Elder Amelia and thus the rightful leader of the Eastern Coven. After David proves his claim, Varga refuses Semira's order to kill David, telling her that he swore to protect the leader of the Eastern Coven who is now David. As Varga's Death Dealers take Semira away, Varga takes pleasure in ordering them to gag her. During the battle with Marius's Lycan army, Varga fights side-by-side with David, but the Vampires are overwhelmed by the Lycans superior tactics and weaponry. Varga watches in awe as David stands in the sunlight and shrugs off Marius' UV rounds. As David and Marius face off, Varga tackles the Lycan leader but is quickly overpowered. Before Marius can kill him, Selene returns knocks Marius off of Varga on her way up the stairs using her new powers . Following the appearance of Selene and with Lena and the Nordic Coven for backup, Varga continues to fight the now-transformed Lycans until Selene and David return with the severed head of Marius, using the death of the Lycan leader to force the surviving Lycans to retreat. After the battle, Varga bows along with all of the other Vampires to Selene, David, and Lena, the three new Vampire Elders. Personality Varga is a fierce and fearless warrior and seemingly very ambitious, allying himself with Semira and assisting in her plans to take over the Coven. He follows her orders without question, only briefly hesitating even when commanded to kill the Death Dealer trainees. Above his own personal feelings, Varga is a man of duty and a staunch traditionalist, loyal to the Elders. Indeed, after he learned that David was the son of an Elder and the rightful heir to the throne, he betrayed Semira, his lover, to pledge his allegiance to David. Varga is very confident in his abilities and seems irritated and offended by Semira's dismissal of him being nothing more than 'dumb muscle' - although he hides it well. He takes satisfaction in finally being able to turn on Semira, seeming especially amused by her shock, as she did not believe him capable of such independent action. He is also shown to be gleeful at ordering his Death Dealers to gag Semira when she tries to convince him not to turn on her. Relationships Semira Varga and Semira appear to have been lovers for some time before the beginning of Blood Wars. However, whether Varga truly cares for Semira or is merely ambitious enough to recognize the advantages to being in a relationship with the leader of his Coven is unclear. Regardless of Varga's potential feelings for Semira, she often mistreats him. Their relationship can be considered to be at an end when he chooses to side with David and the rest of the Coven rather than siding with her; this is cemented by Varga being the one to arrest Semira for her actions. David Varga initially seems neutral towards David; however, upon learning he is the true heir to the Eastern Coven, he immediately pledges allegiance to him, treating him with all respect and loyally as well fighting alongside him. At one point during the battle, Varga risks his life to protect David from Marius, showing he is willing to lay down his own life for him. Powers and Abilities Varga exhibits the innate abilities of a common vampire. As a Death Dealer, he is a skilled and experienced warrior with a confirmed kill count of forty lycans. He was able to spar with Selene for a short time, although it is unclear how he would fare against her in a full fight. Trivia * Despite the amount of screen-time Varga takes up in Blood Wars, he was largely absent from the trailers and other promotional materials. This is likely due to the fact that he is chiefly a secondary character who's only relevant within the contexts of the film's actual narrative. Gallery fr:Varga Category:Characters Category:Blood Wars characters Category:Card game characters Category:Male characters Category:Vampires Category:Antagonists Category:Alive